www Jareth com
by Gemini7z
Summary: Äæàðåò ðåøàåò çàíÿòüñÿ ñâîèì èìèäæåì


www.jareth.com

DISCLAIMER: Äæàðåò ïðèíàäëåæèò íå ìíå, à ñîçäàòåëÿì ôèëüìà "Ëàáèðèíò" (åìó ïîâåçëî :) ). Äðóãèõ ãåðîåâ ôèëüìà â ýòîì ôèêå íåò.   
  
  
Â ñóááîòó ïîñëå óæèíà ÿ ñèäåëà çà êîìïüþòåðîì, êîãäà ðàçäàëñÿ çâîíîê â äâåðü. ×òîáû äîéòè äî âõîäíîé äâåðè èç ìîåé êîìíàòû (ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî íóæíî ïåðåñòóïèòü ÷åðåç ãîðû ðàçáðîñàííîé îäåæäû è êíèã), òðåáóåòñÿ âðåìÿ. Ïîýòîìó ê ìîìåíòó, êîãäà ÿ íàêîíåö òóäà äîøëà, óæå ðàçäàëîñü íåñêîëüêî íåòåðïåëèâûõ óäàðîâ êóëàêîì â äâåðü.  
ß ïîâåðíóëà êëþ÷ è îòêðûëà äâåðü, âïóñêàÿ íåæäàííîãî ãîñòÿ.  
Ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîÿë Äæàðåò, Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ.  
Äàæå åùå ïðåæäå, ÷åì íà÷àòü óäèâëÿòüñÿ òîìó, ÷òî ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîèò Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ, ÿ óäèâèëàñü, êàê îí óìóäðèëñÿ ïðîéòè ïî íàøåé óëèöå íåçàìå÷åííûì â ñâîåì áåëîì êîñòþìå â ñðåäíåâåêîâîì ñòèëå è øèðîêîì êðàñíîì ïëàùå. Ìîæåò áûòü, ñîñåäè ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî çäåñü ñíèìàþò èñòîðè÷åñêèé ôèëüì...  
- Òû íå ìîãëà áû ÅÙÅ ÄÎËÜØÅ èäòè, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü ìíå äâåðü? - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè îñâåäîìèëñÿ Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ.  
- ß...ý..... - ÿ ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî óæå ìèíóòó ñòîþ ñ ðàñêðûòûì ðòîì, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, è íå â ñèëàõ îòâåñòè ãëàç îò ãîñòÿ.   
- È òû íå ìîãëà áû ÅÙÅ ÄÎËÜØÅ ñòîÿòü çäåñü è ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ, êàê íà âîñüìîå ÷óäî ñâåòà?! - òåïåðü â ãîëîñå Äæàðåòà çàçâó÷àëî íå÷òî ïîõóæå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ðàçäðàæåíèå.  
- Ïðîñòèòå âåëèêîäóøíî, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî... Ïðîõîäèòå, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî... - ïðîëåïåòàëà ÿ. - Èçâèíèòå, ó ìåíÿ çäåñü áåñïîðÿäîê...  
Äæàðåò, íå óäîñòîèâ ìåíÿ îòâåòîì, ïðîøåë â ìîþ êîìíàòó è êàê íè â ÷åì íè áûâàëî óñåëñÿ íà êðîâàòü.  
ß ïðî ñåáÿ ïîðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî óñïåëà çàêðûòü ïàðó îêîí íà ìîíèòîðå, çà ïðîñìîòðîì êîòîðûõ ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü áûòü çàñòèãíóòîé Äæàðåòîì... äà è êåì áû òî íè áûëî äðóãèì, åñëè íà òî ïîøëî...  
- Íå ñîáëàãîâîëèò ëè Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî âûïèòü ÷àøå÷êó êîôå? - ïî÷òèòåëüíî îñâåäîìèëàñü ÿ.   
Äæàðåò ìîë÷à êèâíóë, áåç îñîáîãî âîñòîðãà îãëÿäûâàÿ ìîþ êîìíàòó.  
Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ õîòåëà âûèãðàòü âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïîíÿòü, êàê ìíå âåñòè ñåáÿ ñ âûñîêîïîñòàâëåííûì ãîñòåì, è ÷òî âîîáùå ïðèâåëî åãî â ìîå æèëèùå.  
"È ÷åì ýòî îí ñåãîäíÿ òàê ðàññåðæåí? - äóìàëà ÿ, îòêðûâàÿ áàíêó "Maxwell House" è íàñûïàÿ ïîëòîðû ÷àéíûå ëîæêè â êîôåâàðêó. - Ìîæåò áûòü, ãîáëèíû âçáóíòîâàëèñü? Èëè äåòè, êîòîðûõ ê íåìó îòîñëàëè, êàïðèçíè÷àþò è íå õîòÿò ñïàòü? Íî ïðè ÷åì çäåñü ÿ? Ìîæåò áûòü, Äæàðåò ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàáðàòü ìåíÿ â Ëàáèðèíò â êà÷åñòâå íÿíè äëÿ ñâîèõ ìëàäåíöåâ? - ïðîäîëæàëà ðàçìûøëÿòü ÿ, íàëèâàÿ êîôå â ñèíþþ êåðàìè÷åñêóþ ÷àøêó. - Ïëîõàÿ èäåÿ, Äæàðåò. ß áû è çà ðó÷íîé ÷åðåïàõîé íå ñìîãëà ïðîñëåäèòü, íå òî ÷òî çà âñåìè ýòèìè äåòüìè. Â ÷åì æå äåëî?..."  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ ÿ ïðèíÿëà ìóäðîå ðåøåíèå íå ðàññïðàøèâàòü íè î ÷åì Êîðîëÿ Ãîáëèíîâ, ÷òîáû, íå äàé Áîã, íå ïðèâåñòè åãî â åùå áîëüøåå ðàçäðàæåíèå, à ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà îí ñîèçâîëèò ñàì ñîîáùèòü î ïðè÷èíå ñâîåãî âèçèòà.   
  
- Âîò Âàø êîôå, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, âõîäÿ â êîìíàòó.   
Äæàðåò ñòîÿë êî ìíå ñïèíîé, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ âèäåîêàññåòû è êíèãè íà ìîåé êíèæíîé ïîëêå.  
- Ïîñòàâü íà ñòîë, - ñêàçàë îí, äàæå íå ïîâåðíóâøèñü.  
ß ñäåëàëà, êàê îí âåëåë, è ïîñòàâèëà ÷àøêó, áëþäöå è ñàõàðíèöó íà æóðíàëüíûé ñòîëèê ó êðîâàòè.  
Äæàðåò îïÿòü îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü.   
Îòõëåáíóâ ãëîòîê, îí ïîñòàâèë ÷àøêó íà ñòîë è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ âûðàæåíèåì, íå ïðåäâåùàþùèì íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî.   
ß â îòâåò âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî íåïîíèìàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. ×åì åùå ÿ ìîãëà âûçâàòü íåóäîâîëüñòâèå Êîðîëÿ? Êîôå ÿ ãîòîâëþ î÷åíü õîðîøèé, òàê âñå ìîè äðóçüÿ ãîâîðÿò... ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìíå ýòî óæå íà÷àëî íàäîåäàòü...  
- Ñêîëüêî ñàõàðà? - ñïðîñèë Äæàðåò.  
- Ý-ý... Îäíà ëîæêà, êàæåòñÿ...  
- ß ïüþ ìîé êîôå ñ ÷åòûðüìÿ ëîæêàìè ñàõàðà! - ïðîèçíåñ Äæàðåò òàêèì òîíîì, áóäòî âåñü ìèð áûë îáÿçàí çíàòü ýòîò ôàêò.   
ß õîòåëà áûëî ñêàçàòü Äæàðåòó, ÷òî ñàõàðíèöà ñòîèò â äâàäöàòè ñàíòèìåòðàõ îò íåãî... íî ïåðåäóìàëà. Ïîòîì õîòåëà áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âîîáùå íå äóìàëà, ÷òî Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ ïüåò êîôå... íî îïÿòü ïåðåäóìàëà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ âçÿëà ñàõàðíèöó è ïîëîæèëà Äæàðåòó â êîôå åùå òðè ëîæêè ñàõàðà.  
Äîïèâ êîôå, Äæàðåò íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë, óêàçûâàÿ íà ïîëêó ñ ìîèìè êíèãàìè è êàññåòàìè, êîòîðóþ îí ðàññìàòðèâàë â ìîå îòñóòñòâèå:  
- Òàê è ó òåáÿ, çíà÷èò, åñòü ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé ôèëüì? È çäåñü òîæå îí... âåçäå îí... Êàê æå ÿ åãî íåíàâèæó... - è îí óêàçàë íà ìîþ äðàãîöåííóþ êîïèþ "Ëàáèðèíòà", ñòîÿùóþ íà ñàìîì âèäíîì ìåñòå.  
- ×òî??!!... ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?!! Äà ÷òî ýòî òàêîå òû ãîâîðèøü?!! - îò âîçìóùåíèÿ è óäèâëåíèÿ ÿ ïåðåøëà ñ êîðîëåì íà "òû".   
- Ãîâîðþ òî, ÷òî ñëûøèøü... Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, ÿ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî óâèæó ó òåáÿ ýòîò ôèëüì. Íî...÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë íå âèäåòü îáëîæêó ýòîé âèäåîêàññåòû...   
- Åãî íåäàâíî âûïóñòèëè íà DVD, - âñòàâèëà ÿ. Äæàðåò ïîìîðùèëñÿ:  
- ...äî êîíöà ìîåé áåñêîíå÷íîé æèçíè.  
È Êîðîëü èñïóñòèë ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ.  
- Íî ïî÷åìó, Äæàðåò! ß íå ïîíèìàþ! Ðàçâå ýòîò ôèëüì íå ñäåëàë òåáÿ çíàìåíèòûì, à íàñ âñåõ òâîèìè ïîêëîííèêàìè... ïîêëîííèöàìè?  
- Èç-çà ýòîãî ôèëüìà ìîÿ æèçíü ñòàëà íåâûíîñèìîé, - âíîâü âçäîõíóë Äæàðåò. - Ñîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, ìû êàê ðàç ïåðåøëè ê òåìå ìîåãî âèçèòà è åãî öåëåé.  
("Íàêîíåö-òî", ïîäóìàëà ÿ ïðî ñåáÿ).   
- Âíà÷àëå åùå áûëî íè÷åãî, òåðïåòü ìîæíî, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîäîëæàë Äæàðåò. - Âñå ýòè ïëàêàòû, êíèãè, áðåëîêè äëÿ êëþ÷åé, èãðóøêè, íè÷óòü íà ìåíÿ íå ïîõîæèå... Ñ ýòèì åùå ìîæíî áûëî ñìèðèòüñÿ... Íî âîò áëèæå ê ñåðåäèíå äåâÿíîñòûõ, êîãäà ïîÿâèëñÿ èíòåðíåò...  
"×òî-îîî?!!, - ìûñëåííî (ê ñ÷àñòüþ) âñêðè÷àëà ÿ. - Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ íå òîëüêî ïüåò êîôå, íî è çíàåò, ÷òî òàêîå èíòåðíåò?!"  
- È ó òåáÿ òîæå, êàê ÿ âèæó, åñòü ýòî àäñêîå èçîáðåòåíèå, - Äæàðåò ìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó ìîåãî êîìïüþòåðà.   
- À ó òåáÿ? - îñìåëèëàñü ñïðîñèòü ÿ, ñàìà íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì.  
- Ïðèõîäèòñÿ íå îòñòàâàòü îò æèçíè, - âçäîõíóë Äæàðåò. - ß âåäü äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ïèøóò îáî ìíå âî Âñåìèðíîé Ñåòè, äîëæåí çíàòü, êàêèìè ãëàçàìè ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ìèð... - îí â îò÷àÿíèè âçìàõíóë ðóêîé. - Â ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû âñå îêîí÷àòåëüíî âûøëî èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ...  
Îí âñêî÷èë ñ êðîâàòè è âçâîëíîâàííî çàõîäèë ïî êîìíàòå.  
- Ïÿòüñîò ëåò, ïÿòüñîò ëåò ÿ ïîëüçîâàëñÿ âñåîáùèì óâàæåíèåì è ñòðàõîì. Ìîëîäûå äåâóøêè ìå÷òàëè îáî ìíå, äåòè áîÿëèñü ìåíÿ! Âñå øëî ñâîèì ÷åðåäîì, êàê âäðóã â êîíöå äâàäöàòîãî âåêà ýòè ïðîêëÿòûå áåçäàðè, êàê òàì çâàëè åãî, ýòîãî ãëàâíîãî...  
- Äæèì Õåíñîí, - ñêàçàëà ÿ, - è îí âîâñå íå áåçäàðü, îí ïðåêðàñíûé...  
- Òàê âîò, - Äæàðåò â áåøåíñòâå îò òîãî, ÷òî åãî ïðåðâàëè, ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ - Ýòè ÁÅÇÄÀÐÈ ñíÿëè îáî ìíå è ìîåì êîðîëåâñòâå ôèëüì, êîòîðûé ïîêàçàë ìåíÿ â ñîâåðøåííî ëîæíîì ñâåòå. Îí áóêâàëüíî óíè÷òîæèë âñþ ìîþ ðåïóòàöèþ, êîòîðóþ ÿ ñîçäàâàë âåêàìè. Âîò òû ñêàæè ÷åñòíî, - îí îáðàòèëñÿ êî ìíå, - òåáå íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò óæàñíûé ôèëüì?  
- Äà, - ÷åñòíî ïðèçíàëàñü ÿ.  
- Íî ïî÷åìó? - Äæàðåò â îò÷àÿíèè ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó. - Âåäü òàì îäíà ñïëîøíàÿ ëîæü! Íåóæåëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî â ìîåì çàìêå òàêîé áåñïîðÿäîê? È ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ïàðîé äåñÿòêîâ æàëêèõ ãîáëèíîâ? È åùå ýòà óæàñíàÿ ïåñíÿ, êàê åå, Ìýäæèê Äýíñ, íåóæåëè òû ìîæåøü ïðåäñòàâèòü ÌÅÍß çà òàêèì çàíÿòèåì? Ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîîòâåòñòâóåò ìîèì ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿì â èñêóññòâå... Íó êòî òåïåðü ïîñëå òàêîãî ñòàíåò ìåíÿ óâàæàòü? Ê òîìó æå, - ïðîäîëæàë îí, - ýòà äåâ÷îíêà âîâñå íå ïðåâðàòèëà ìåíÿ â ñîâó, ÷òî çà íåëåïàÿ âûäóìêà! ß ïðåäëîæèë åé îñòàòüñÿ â Ëàáèðèíòå, îíà, ÅÑÒÅÑÒÂÅÍÍÎ, ñîãëàñèëàñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ìîãëà óñòîÿòü ïðîòèâ ìîèõ ÷àð... Ïîñëå ýòîãî ÿ îòïðàâèë åå äîìîé ê ðîäèòåëÿì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå çàíèìàþñü ñîâðàùåíèåì ìàëîëåòíèõ... ß ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî ëåò ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ïóñòü âîçâðàùàåòñÿ, åñëè çàõî÷åò, òîãäà è ïîãîâîðèì. Íî ýòà ãëóïàÿ âûäóìêà ñ ñîâîé... - Äæàðåò áåññèëüíî ìàõíóë ðóêîé è îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü, íî òóò æå îïÿòü âñêî÷èë.   
- Íî ýòî åùå öâåòî÷êè ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, ÷òî íà÷àëîñü, êîãäà ïîÿâèëñÿ èíòåðíåò! - Ïîëþáóéñÿ-êà íà ýòî! - îí âûòàùèë îòêóäà-òî èç ñêëàäîê ïëàùà ýðîòè÷åñêèé êîìèêñ, ãëàâíûìè ãåðîÿìè êîòîðîãî áûë îí ñàì è Ñàðà. Êîìèêñ áûë ðàñïå÷àòàí ñ ñàéòà, êîòîðûé ìíå, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, áûë ñëèøêîì õîðîøî èçâåñòåí. Áîëåå òîãî, åãî àäðåñ áûë ó ìåíÿ çàíåñåí â ñïèñîê "Èçáðàííîãî" âîò óæå áîëüøå ãîäà. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñêà ìåäëåííî çàëèâàåò ìíå ëèöî è ïîðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî â êîìíàòå ïðèñïóùåíû øòîðû è äîâîëüíî òåìíî. - À ýòî ÷òî?!! - îí äîñòàë äðóãóþ êàðòèíêó è ïîòðÿñ åé ó ìåíÿ ïåðåä ëèöîì. Íà êàðòèíêå áûë èçîáðàæåí ñàì Åãî Âåëè÷åñòâî â âåñüìà îòêðîâåííîé ïîçå è îäåæäå ðÿäîì ñ øåñòîì. - Ýòî ÷òî, ÿ òåáÿ ñïðàøèâàþ?!! Ýòèì ëþäÿì ÷òî, áîëüøå çàíÿòüñÿ íå÷åì?!!! Íî õóæå âñåãî ýòî óæàñíîå èçîáðåòåíèå, ôàíôèêøí... Îíè ïèøóò ïðî ìåíÿ òàêîå... Ïðèçíàþñü ÷åñòíî, íåñêîëüêî èñòîðèé ÿ äàæå íå ñìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ äî÷èòàòü äî êîíöà... Èëè âîò åùå îäèí... êàê îíè ýòî íàçûâàþò, ôàíôèê... - Äæàðåò èçâëåê î÷åðåäíóþ ñêîìêàííóþ áóìàæêó.... - Îïèñûâàåò âî âñåõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ ìîè ïîõîæäåíèÿ â áàíå... Íåò, ÿ ýòîãî íå âûäåðæó... Ìîÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ ñîâåðøåííî óíè÷òîæåíà...Îò âñåãî ýòîãî ìîæíî ñîéòè ñ óìà...  
Åãî Êîðîëåâñêîå Âåëè÷åñòâî áåññèëüíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü è çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. Ìíå äàæå ñòàëî æàëü åãî.  
- Äæàðåò, íå ïåðåæèâàé, - ñêàçàëà ÿ. - Çàòî êàêàÿ ó òåáÿ òåïåðü ïîïóëÿðíîñòü! Òû ñòàë êóëüòîâîé ôèãóðîé! Òåáÿ çíàþò âî âñåì ìèðå! Íå ïåðåæèâàé, ïîæàëóéñòà... Õî÷åøü, ÿ ñäåëàþ òåáå åùå êîôå?  
- Íå íóæíà ìíå ÒÀÊÀß ïîïóëÿðíîñòü, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò. - È íå íóæåí ìíå òâîé ìåðçêèé êîôå.  
ß îáèäåëàñü.  
- Õîðîøî, - ñêàçàëà ÿ. - Òîãäà ×ÒÎ ÆÅ òåáå íóæíî? Çà÷åì òû ïðèøåë?   
- ß êàê ðàç ñîáèðàþñü ê ýòîìó ïåðåéòè, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò, óñïîêàèâàÿñü. - Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ãðàíäèîçíûé ïëàí, êàê ñïàñòè ìîþ ðåïóòàöèþ è âåðíóòü áûëîå âåëè÷èå. È òû, - äîáàâèë îí ãîëîñîì, íå òåðïÿùèì âîçðàæåíèé, - ïîìîæåøü ìíå åãî îñóùåñòâèòü.  
- Êàêîé ïëàí? - ñïðîñèëà ÿ ñ òðåâîãîé. - È êàê èìåííî ÿ ìîãó òåáå ïîìî÷ü?  
- Ñ âðàãîì íóæíî ñðàæàòüñÿ åãî æå îðóæèåì, - çàÿâèë Äæàðåò, íà ìãíîâåíèå ñòàâ ïîõîæèì íà ïîëèòèêà, îãëàøàþùåãî ïî òåëåâèçîðó ïðåäâûáîðíóþ ïðîãðàììó. - Åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü âñåé ýòîé êëåâåòå íà ìîþ öàðñòâåííóþ ïåðñîíó - ýòî îñíîâàòü ÌÎÉ ñàéò, êîòîðûé áóäåò ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòü îáî ìíå è ìîåì ãîñóäàðñòâå òîëüêî ïðàâäèâóþ, òî åñòü ëè÷íî ìíîé îäîáðåííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Ìû ñîçäàäèì ìîé îôèöèàëüíûé ñàéò, "Îôèöèàëüíûé ñàéò Äæàðåòà, Êîðîëÿ Ãîáëèíîâ". Òî÷íåå, òû ñîçäàøü.  
Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, à Äæàðåò ïðîäîëæàë:  
- Ìîè ïîä÷èíåííûå, ãîáëèíû, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ñëèøêîì òóïû äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äîâåðèòü èì òàêîå îòâåòñòâåííîå, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, èäåîëîãè÷åñêîå çàäàíèå. ß ðåøèë íàéòè äëÿ ýòîé öåëè êîãî-íèáóäü èç ìîèõ âåðíûõ ïîêëîííèêîâ. Äîëãèå ìåñÿöû ÿ èçó÷àë âñå ñàéòû, âñå ôîðóìû, ïîñâÿùåííûå "Ëàáèðèíòó", âûáèðàÿ äîñòàòî÷íî îòâåòñòâåííóþ êàíäèäàòóðó. Ìíå íå íóæíà áûëà êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ÷åòûðíàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ äåâ÷îíêà, êîòîðàÿ ïèøåò ïîðíî-ôèêè ïî "Ëàáèðèíòó" âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ãîòîâèòü óðîêè! Ìåñÿöû ïðîøëè â íåóñòàííûõ ïîèñêàõ, è âîò...Òû äîëæíà ãîðäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ âûáðàë èìåííî òåáÿ!  
- ß ãîðæóñü, Äæàðåò, - ñêàçàëà ÿ ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì, - Íî òû àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî ÿ...  
Äæàðåò ìàõíóë çàòÿíóòîé â èçÿùíóþ ïåð÷àòêó ðóêîé, îäíèì æåñòîì îòìåòàÿ âñå ìîè æàëêèå ïîïûòêè óâèëüíóòü.   
- ß íàìåðåâàëñÿ ñïåðâà ïðèîáðåñòè äîìåí Jareth.net, íî îí îêàçàëñÿ óæå çàíÿò. Íî è Jareth.com òîæå ñìîòðèòñÿ íåïëîõî. Ìû ïðèñòóïèì ê ðàçðàáîòêå ñàéòà ñåé÷àñ æå, - çàÿâèë îí. - ß óæå ðàçðàáîòàë êîå-êàêóþ êîíöåïöèþ... - òóò Äæàðåò ñíîâà ïîëåç â ñêëàäêè ñâîåãî ïëàùà, î÷åâèäíî, çà êîíöåïöèåé.   
ß ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî âñå ñ áîëüøåé òðåâîãîé.  
Çà îêíîì óæå ñìåðêàëîñü. Çàïîçäàëàÿ îñà çàëåòåëà ÷åðåç ðàñêðûòîå îêíî è ïðèíÿëàñü êðóæèòü íàä ñàõàðíèöåé. Äæàðåò, ïî÷òè íå çàìå÷àÿ åå, ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè, è òóò æå íà ìåñòå îñû âîçíèêëî ÷óòü çàìåòíîå îáëà÷êî ÷åðíîãî äûìà, êîòîðîå òóò æå ðàññåÿëîñü.  
Îí âûòàùèë èç ñêëàäîê îäåæäû ñòîïêó åùå êàêèõ-òî áóìàã è ïðèíÿëñÿ ïåðåáèðàòü èõ.   
ß æèâî ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå, êàê îäíàæäû çàáóäó âîâðåìÿ ñäåëàòü îáíîâëåíèå èëè ïåðåïóòàþ øðèôòû èëè äîïóùó åùå êàêóþ-íèáóäü îïëîøíîñòü, è ñàìà ïðåâðàùóñü â òàêîå âîò îáëà÷êî äûìà, òîëüêî ïîáîëüøå.  
- Íåò, Äæàðåò - ñêàçàëà ÿ, âíóòðåííå õîëîäåÿ îò ñòðàõà: ÿ ïåðå÷èëà Êîðîëþ. - ß âûíóæäåíà îòêàçàòüñÿ. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó ïðèíÿòü íà ñåáÿ òàêóþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. Òåáå íóæíî ïîèñêàòü êîãî-íèáóäü ïîîïûòíåå, îïûòíîãî äèçàéíåðà, - ñîëãàëà ÿ. - ß âñåãî-òî çà ñâîþ æèçíü ïûòàëàñü ïàðó ðàç ñîçäàòü äîìàøíþþ ñòðàíè÷êó, è óñïåõ áûë òàê ñåáå. ß íåäîñòîéíà òàêîé ïî÷åòíîé äîëæíîñòè.  
- Òû ïðîñòî íå õî÷åøü ïîìî÷ü ìíå! - Äæàðåò ìãíîâåííî âûøåë èç ñåáÿ. - ß îáúÿñíèë òåáå ñèòóàöèþ, îáúÿñíèë, â êàêîì ÿ ïîëîæåíèè!  
- Äæàðåò, ìèëûé, ÿ òåáÿ î÷åíü ëþáëþ è ñî÷óâñòâóþ òâîèì ïðîáëåìàì, íî... òû óæ èçâèíè...  
- Íó ëàäíî, - âñêðèêíóë Äæàðåò. - ß âàì âñåì åùå ïîêàæó! È òû òîæå åùå ïîæàëååøü, ÷òî îòêàçàëàñü! ß ñîçäàì òàêîé ñàéò, ÷òî âàì âñåì ìàëî íå ïîêàæåòñÿ! ß áîëüøå òàêîãî èçäåâàòåëüñòâà òåðïåòü íå íàìåðåí!  
Íå óñïåëà ÿ ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî îòâåòèòü Êîðîëþ Ãîáëèíîâ è ÷åì åùå åãî óñïîêîèòü, êàê íèêàêîãî Êîðîëÿ Ãîáëèíîâ â ìîåé êîìíàòå óæå íå áûëî. Âìåñòî íåãî áåëàÿ ïîëÿðíàÿ ñîâà ïîäíÿëàñü ê ïîòîëêó, ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî áåñïîðÿäî÷íûõ êðóãîâ ïî êîìíàòå - î÷åâèäíî, Äæàðåò âñå åùå î÷åíü çëèëñÿ - è âûëåòåëà â îêíî.   
ß âçäîõíóëà. ×åãî òåïåðü ìîæíî æäàòü îò Äæàðåòà? ×òî, åñëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðåøèò îòîìñòèòü... íàì âñåì? ×òî, åñëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñîçäàñò ñâîé ñàéò, ãäå ïðèìåòñÿ íàñ "ðàçîáëà÷àòü"? Íà÷íåò ïðîòèâ íàñ âîéíó? ×òî òîãäà?  
ß åùå ðàç âçäîõíóëà, çàêðûëà îêíî, óíåñëà íà êóõíþ ÷àøêó èç-ïîä êîôå è îïÿòü âêëþ÷èëà êîìïüþòåð...  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
